


fever dreams

by eyeteajim



Series: DARKverse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeteajim/pseuds/eyeteajim
Summary: Obito has a black and burning heart. He cares nothing for the world.He cares for this delicate ghost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'graphic descriptions of violence' tag probably doesn't apply but added to be safe
> 
> Also, I did in fact intend for Obito to be that creepy. I hope he made your skin crawl.

Obito leaves ruin in his wake. He doesn’t step out of the tower unless they want nothing but a burning husk where something used to be. 

He spends most of his time sleeping, chakra induced dreaming that shows him the perfect world he will inflict on existence. Which is why it’s a complete and utter  _ surprise _ to see a boy that shouldn’t exist sitting on the edge of one of Konoha’s lakes.

He hasn’t populated Konoha. He needs one hand to count the number of people he cares about, and they’re already keeping him company. Minato-sensei. Kushina-hime. Bakashi. Lovely Rin.

This boy is real.

He waves away the facsimiles of his precious people and moves through the dream world to the boy’s side.

He’s thin. His wrists are bird bones wrapped in a twist of delicate skin, blue veins in sharp relief. He freezes when he sees Obito, curling in on himself, protecting his soft insides as best he can.

“Will you make me leave?” the ghost asks.

He thinks about it.

“No,” Obito decides, and leaves.

-

The boy is there every time Obito is. Obito doesn’t think he ever leaves.

Considering the boy shouldn’t be there in the first place, the fact should probably concern him more.

He stays at the lake. Sometimes Obito catches him dipping his hands in the water, but for the most part he just...sits.

Sometimes Obito sits with him.

“It’s so empty,” his ghost says to him one day. Obito doesn’t have his team keeping him company, this time. Just the empty village and them. The dead man and his inexplicable ghost.

“Do you want there to be?” Obito asks. He’s got his back resting against a rock a few feet away from where his boy stays. The sun is bright and warm. It’s a pleasant change from rainy Ame.

“I haven’t seen people in a long time,” his boy muses. It’s the most he’s said to Obito since he asked if he had to leave.

Obito tilts his head back into the sun and closes his eyes.

Around him, the world whites out.

-

The more chakra he puts into the dream world, the more real it is. Forcing everyone into it will take more chakra than he has, but populating it for two people is child’s play with his reserves.

Konoha turns into a bustling center of commerce, a mimicry of the actual counterpart. His boy thrives. His flesh fills out, skin going from unnaturally white to a more healthy pale. His bones stop showing.

He still doesn’t offer any personal information. Obito still doesn’t ask.

He’s as good as dead, anyway, if he’s managed to slip his way here.

-

It doesn’t last.

-

Obito is called out of the tower for three weeks. There are -  _ were _ \- a series of small clan villages who tried to bar the Akatsuki access to their lands. Separate, they were annoyances. Together, banning together to form a new shinobi village, they were a threat.

So Obito handles it. Its… _ nice _ ...to get out and do something more than lay in the dreaming sun. It makes him crave that nebulous day in the future where he can start to make the world pay, force it to submit.

It burns like an itch under his skin that he can’t scratch.

When he opens his eyes to dream, that’s when he knows something is wrong. That that itch is from something else.

The world is covered in ice.

He tracks down the epicenter, his ghost lying in a bloody heap in the middle of his favorite lake, water frozen over, solid all the way down. His bones stand out in sharp relief again, laid bare to the frigid air in some places, ribcage cracked open. Obito can see his lungs working, barely.

His ghost’s eyes flutter open. A single word makes it’s way past his cracked and bleeding lips. An expression of trust. An expectation of rescue. Hope.  _ A name _ .

Obito has a black and burning heart. He cares nothing for the world.

He cares for this delicate ghost.

-

Otogakure burns. Orochimaru’s body lies in the ruins of what used to be his labs, skewered on his own sword, his head nothing but ash. Obito has trust issues. It’s safer to be sure.

His boy is the only living thing for miles.

Obito touches his face with delicate fingers, brushing long hair away from his bruised cheek.

“You’re mine now,” he says conversationally, hand cupping the boy’s face.

His ghost turns his face into Obito’s hand with a smile that sets his mouth bleeding again.

_ Yes _ , he says, the word mouthed against the palm of Obito’s hand.

Obito only barely stops himself from tightening his grip possessively.


End file.
